So That's What I'd Look Like as a Girl
by the3leonine
Summary: Well. Lavi, Kanda, and of coarse Allen all get to meet their Fem selves. That's pretty fun right? How did this happen? Well Komui is a pretty good person to blame. How do they handle it? Well you'll just have to read to find out. Takes place during one of the early days of the series, before things got too intense.
1. Chapter 1

**An:** So this seemed like a fun idea. I thought it would be fun to purposefully stay up a little over 30 hours straight, and now you guys get the benefit! Or maybe this is way more like the consequences? Eh, what ever. This is a Leona story.

 **Disclaimer:** Do you think someone who owned DGM would chose to stay up like this for the hell of it?

 **Time Frame:** So this is going to take place in one of the few calm points in time before shit started to hit the fan canon.

Lavi, Allen, and a very pissed Kanda were all standing in Komui's office. The Order had gotten relatively quite recently, but everyone knew that the calm could never last, not with a Holy War waging, and Komui as the Branch director.

"I'll bet you all are wondering why it is that I have called you all here today," Komui dramatically turned around in his chair to face them, his hand carefully folded in his lap.

"What are you goin' on about Komui, isn't this for some kind of mission?" Lavi couldn't understand why the supervisor was acting so weird about the way he was presenting the mission all of a sudden. The fact that he was awake when they had all arrived was weird enough, and the suspicious greeting was totally unnecessary.

"Because, my dear Lavi, this is a mission that requires your undivided attention, and must be carried out to the letter with perfect precision. This is a mission that I am personally invested in, and there is absolutely no away that you can mess it up." Komui described the mission with a kind of urgency that was usually reserved for talking about death and protecting his little sister. Lavi suddenly had a very bad feeling about this.

"Just spit out what the damn mission is," Kanda was starting to lose his patience, and Komui began to smile.

"Well Kanda if you must hear it from my mouth it is a... _security_ mission of sorts," he took three brown folders off of his desk and carefully handed them to each Exorcist.

"What are we securing that could possibly need all three of us?" Lavi's curiosity asked the question before he could open the folder.

"Oh well why don't you all open your folders at the same time and find out?" Komui's smile had grown sightly larger, but he seemed composed enough that none of them paid any mind to it and simply did as he said.

Which really was the first mistake made that day. Komui is only serious about two things. Missions, which he would not smile about, and sacrificing others for the sake of his little sister, which made him happy to no end. It shouldn't have taken a Bookman to figure that out. Especially since he only realized it too late.

Upon opening the cards a giant puff of purple powder exploded into the air, almost completely covering the Exorcists from head to toe, while Komui laughed from underneath a gas mask that he had magically slipped on when no one was looking.

The mission this time was extremely important, and surprisingly simple. _Protect Lenalee from the hands of men_ was the only thing written on a single piece of paper in the now purple covered folder. The powder was a new experiment that should solve the problem forever.

The purple haze cleared and Komui was left shocked. The experiment was meant to simply turn the males into females, not cause the men to double! This was a horrible failure, a horrible horrible, horrible, disaster. None of Komui's experiment or projects had ever ended with such awful results.

An: So I almost fell asleep editing this, so if something seems a little weird about any part of the story, now you know why. Right here seemed like a good point to stop, for transitional purposes, so I did. Tell me what you think of the story thus far, I need to know if the idea is as good in reality as it seemed in my head. Peace out, see you next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**An:** So something that you need to know before I start the chapter, if two people are speaking at once I will tell you, but if they say a word or phrase a little differently at the same time then it will look like this: " Oh shut up (Kanda/Allen)" or "Comment please it (Really makes my day/ makes me happy)". If you ever get confused, just leave a question in your review or message me and I'll try to clear that right up! Also I do not own this franchise.

Lavi waved his hand in front of his face to clear some of the smoke that was lingering in font of his face as he accidentally hit some one, presumably Allen.

"Woopse sorry short stack," two voices apologised in unison. "Huh?" The second voice spoke with Lavi again. It had a similar speech pattern to Lavi, but sounded much higher pitched.

The smoke suddenly cleared and Lavi was taken back by what he saw. There where two Allen's, one seemed a bit smaller then the other and had longer hair, but the face had the same scar as the bean sprout he had grown to know and teas. Allen has his back turned to Lavi, but she was facing him, eyes open wide in surprise. She had more of a blush then Allen usually did and was defiantly cuter.

On the other side of Allen there where two Kandas. One with long hair, one with short hair, both about the same height, and even though Kanda had always looked girly, the short haired Kanda took the cake for looking girly, even with short hair.

It was actually kind of funny.

Apparently the person behind him thought so too. Lavi turned to see - STRIKE - a smoking hot babe on his other side. Well endowed, untamed fiery red hair, a killer smile, bright green eyes, a familiar bandanna.. An exorcist coat... A hammer strapped to her thigh... _Oh shit._

Realization suddenly dawned on Lavi as he looked at his lovely counter part. What ever that purple powder had been, had totally given them hot female doppelgangers. Which was awesome if a little worrying.

The same look crossed the female Lavi's face after she figured it out too, and both turned to Komui, hoping to see how he (and maybe she) had turned out.

Both were sadly disappointed. The only two things Komui had going on for him were the two streams of tears racing down his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" Two angry voices were suddenly shouting at each other.

"Well that's you, (Yu/Yuu)" Neither red head missed the opportunity to tease the angry Japaneses man-er-duo.

The female Lavi suddenly had a blade to her throat, and the other red head was being choked out by a very angry Asian man.

"The fuck did you just call me?" Speaking in sync made the two look at each other again.

After eye contact was made both looked at who the other was threatening as an idea started to creep into their heads. _Two of them, two of me,_ a glance at Allen _, two of the moyashi. This is Komui's fault._

Wrath was suddenly brought down two fold on the supervisor.

"What the fuck have you done?" Both voices sounded extremely dangerous.

Komui just kept his face buried in his arms. "I was just trying to save my poor Lenalee from the scrounge of evil men, but I just made it worse! Now there as twice as many bad men in her life!" The puddle of tears around Komui grew in size.

"How is this twice as bad? Half of us are girls," the lovely lady Lavi had to point out.

"Yeah if you ask me that's more like problem solved!" Lenalee was pretty and all, but the fear of Komui was enough to keep even Lavi away. Three more girls in the order meant that Komui shouldn't have to worry any more. Especially since they were hot.

 **AN2:** Dose that seem like a weird place to stop? It feels like a weird place to stop. So this shouldn't have been written, but by some miracle we actually received a snow day from school today, so now some people get to enjoy the second chapter here. Woo blizzard conditions matched with insane wind conditions! We never get snow days around here, this is the first one in over 20 years, I am loving it.


	3. Chapter 3

**An** : Hey guys! A little free time here and there has brought you this, but I haven't had quite enough free time to buy the rights to DGM quite yet, so I still don't own them. Thank you to Sparklehannah and Ern Estine 136224 for commenting on this story your reviews make me smile. =)

Komui looked up with tears in his eyes. "What?" A look around the room confirmed that half were in fact female. Komui perked right up as a smile spread across his face. "So the boys aren't necessary any more right?" The gleam in his eye sent a shiver through the mens spines.

"Well now Komui I'm not so sure I would go as far as to say that," Lavi had a very bad feeling. "We are still exorcists, you still need us for our innocence, don't you?" The red head had started to back up slowly from the supervisor's desk.

"Come now Lavi, I'm sure the girls can use the innocence just as well as you, you don't even have possession of yours!" Komui suddenly stood up like that one fact was all he needed to move his plan in motion.

Both Lavi's threw their hands down to their sides while looking at the others thigh. It was true that only she possessed their hammer.

Suddenly the other four were checking to see if the same was true for them.

Kanda was horrified to find that Mugen was not at HIS side, and SHE didn't look willing to give it up. Their combined stubbornness started a yelling match not even Lenalee would have be able to break up.

Allen had been left in a terrible state of shock from the moment he had made eye contact with himself. Or herself?

Everything looked different to his eyes. It was more colorful? But still not. Everything looked the same as far as he could tell. It took her moving forward and touching his face for Allen to realize what was wrong.

"It's missing." She said. Her voice was light, clear, and gentle, but those two words still sent a chill down Allen's spine.

Arguing in front of them brought their attention back to the front of the room.

"Hey! Al, check yourself for your innocence!" Lavi had backed himself behind the couch when he shouted it. In contrast the other red head was still by Komu's desk laughing her ass off as he ducked behind the couch.

Both silver eyed exorcists quickly pulled up their sleeves. Allen had never been so happy to see his red arm in his life. On the other hand she looked up at him with a bit of worry and sowed off her clear skin.

"There we go! Komui look at Allen! He still has his arm! You can't kill him, so you can't kill us, right?!" Lavi was desperately trying to justify living to the crazed sister complex.

Komui quickly turned with a giant chainsaw in tow to face Allen. "Oh Allen? What a shame, we'll just have to fix that first then hmmm. You won't need both of your arms when I'm done with you," and with that Komui charge at Allen, chainsaw raised.

All at once both Allens started running out the door with Lavi leading the way as Komui started hot on their tale.

Lavi ran around several corners and through a maze of corridors.

"You should do this for Lenalee! Think about how relaxed she would be if she didn't have to worry about you leering at her! And she would finally have some more female friends!" Even though Komui was starting to fall behind them, his cries could still be heard clearly through the halls.

Lavi rounded a corner and then pulled both Allens into a room and covered their mouths. They sat like that until long after Komui's chainsaw had come and gone past the little room.

Lavi wiped the sweat off of his brow. "Whoo. For a scientist that guy sure can run! He'd make one hell a of an exorcist."

"Every akuma - or man- that even looked at Lenalee would be dead so fast the war would have been over by now," Allen laughed at the thought.

"We may have never even had to enter the war," She added.

Lavi laughed with them. "That's so true!" Lavi inspected the female exorcist carefully. "So what should we call you? You're way too pretty to still be called Allen." Lavi winked at Female Allen. Or maybe he was just blinking.

"Umm," female Allen looked uncomfortable with Lavi's advances, but still tried to think of a name for herself. And effectively drew a blank. She looked to her counterpart for help, but all he could do was shrug.

"Okay then I'll name ya! How's about, ummmmm, aaaa, A, Ahhhh, Al, Al, Al…. Alice! How about Alice, that's a pretty name for a pretty face!" Lavi tried to wink again, but it still came out as more of a forceful blink. Why couldn't he have gotten his innocence and female Lavi have gotten the eye patch?

"Lavi, could you please stop hitting on me, it makes us uncomfortable," Allen spoke up for Alice.

"Aww but it's so hard when she's so cute!" Lavi went to hug Alice.

Alice elbowed Lavi before he could make full contact and kept a smile on her face as she stared straight ahead. "Now Lavi, I really think that we should focus on hiding and putting everyone back together, before Komui murders the half that you belong to, don't you?"

"Yeah that's a good idea," Lavi wheezed as he heaved himself up off the floor.

Allen tried to conceal a smile as he looked around the room. It wasn't big but it had a door on every wall. He wasn't sure which one they had used to come into the room, and didn't want to open any for fear that Komui would be waiting there for them.

"Well then," Lavi dusted himself off, and picked a door seemingly at random, "Lets go."

 **An:** Hey-a guy's! Look at this! I worked long and hard on this for all of my free time in an attempt to get it out to you, and here it is! Woo. On the otherr hand, I'm not sure what kind of quality it is, and I apologize for that. This one is kind of a long chapter in comparison to the others, do you like that? Or do you like shorter chapters? Feel free to tell me in the reviews, and ask any questions if you ever become confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**An:** HI! Guess who's back? Summer vacation means a whole lot of free time, and a lot of extra energy. Plus I took an online English course courtesy of my local University this last semester, so now my typing is way faster. That means more chapters. Yay! I probably sound like a total dork right now, but I am super excited to be back. Special thanks to MaskedPyro (I love you avatar BTW) and NeKo19-94 for reviewing. You shall forever have a special place in my heart. Now on with the story!

Allen had no idea where he was but it felt like they were deep under ground. Given his sense of direction though, that could very well mean that they were almost on the roof.

"Hey Lavi, where are we?" Alice was staying close to Lavi to make sure she didn't get lost. For a similar reason Allen was staying close to her.

"Worry not snow flake, I know exactly where we are and where we are going. A Bookman never gets lost more than once. I've studied the ground plans of the Order and done a little exploring myself. There are way more secret passage ways it this building then the ground plans let on by the way," Lavi walked with confidence down a hallway that was only lit by Allen's glowing innocence.

Allen stopped walking, "That's great and all Lavi, but it doesn't really answer the question, where are we?"

"Well we are little less up the down and more left than right, but still surprisingly central while still being just outside of the center," Lavi tried to keep walking but Alice stopped him.

"That had better not mean that we are lost," Both of them threatened Lavi. Allen may have lost his curse and Alice may not possess the innocence, but both still had a dark side.

"What? No, no, no, no, no, how could I ever get my best-est bud and his more feminine side lost? That would just be wrong, especially in such a dire situation. Now I'm not going to lie to you Al, I may not know what exactly is above or below us, but I do know where we've been and where we're going, isn't that enough?" Lavi had an encyclopedia salesman smile on his face, and Alice would be damned if she wasn't buying what Lavi was selling.

 _If only he wasn't so damn cute._ Alice had to take step back when that thought can to mind. The redhead was attractive sure, but that thought had never come to  his mind before, so why was it coming to her's now? The boys started walking again and Alice had to snap out of it and catch up, but she made sure to stay on the other side of Allen.

"Lavi can you at least tell me where we are going?" Allen was still trying to get some information out of Lavi.

"Well It's still kinda far away, but there is a killer underground library around here that isn't on the maps. I don't think that the Order even knows it exists. I found it by accident one time when I was running from Kanda. I go there every so often now, there are some books in there that even the Bookmen don't have. Honestly I think it's an old personal library of some rich dude who worked with the Order and lived nearby. That's the only reason I can come up with for why the Order would be connected to a library like that." Lavi had caught a gleam in his eye as he describe the library and his guess at the origins of it.

"How much longer to get to it then?" Allen liked the idea of a secret library, but not the idea of basically walking to another town. Especially with out any food.

"We are a little bit away, but don't worry Al, I know a shortcut." Lavi took a sharp left turn and then backed up, completely disappearing.

"Hey, Lavi where did you go?" Alice hadn't seen Lavi turn left, but even if she had Allen who had watched the whole thing was still at a loss for what had just happened.

From seemingly out of nowhere Lavi waved a disembodied arm. "I told you I know a shortcut," Lavi walked out from behind the wall "This hallway just doubles back on itself after a while. You have to go through this little passage to actually get any where, pretty cool huh? The bricks line up perfectly so it looks like it's all just one wall." Lavi dramatically waved his hand with what was supposed to be a gentlemanly gesture. "Ladies first."

Alice peaked her head around the corner. The gap between the walls was just big enough for one person at a time. Hesitantly she walked forward followed by Allen's glowing hand, and then Lavi who gave the directions from the back until the corridor opened up into a great large stone hallway.

"Welp kids, we aren't in Kansas any more." Lavi put his hands on his hips and stared admiringly at a great hallway.

"What?" Neither exorcist was familiar with the reference.

"Nothing, I was just saying that given the size of this hallway and the type of soil I would say that we are officially out side of the Black Order."

"Ah." Allen felt much better about the future of his well being when he knew that at least he wasn't in the same building as the crazy scientist that was hunting them.

"Yep, and this hallway stretches to right about where we need to go, minus a couple of surprise turns, nothing my hammer can't handle, and we can all go at the same time!" Lavi looked so proud of his foolproof plan until he went to grab his hammer. His hammer which he didn't have. His hammer which she had. _FUCK. Fuck fuck, fucking fuck fuckedy fuckedy fucking fuck._ How could he have forgotten that very important, extremely life defining, ridiculously annoying detail?! How?! Lavi sunk to his knees and dramatically pounded the floor in frustration. He blamed every God in every language he knew for his rotten luck.

 **An:** Hahahaha, lol, so have you guys ever tried to write a chapter on Word pad? Because it is something else. And not a good something else. But you work with what you've got when you're too cheap to pay for Word, have no internet connection, and can't really be picky about when and where you write if you want to wright. It kind of reminds me of writing on a typewriter because at the end of each line you have to hit enter, otherwise you end up with a line of text that could stretch across the universe. The permanent typewriter font is also a contributing factor to why it feels that way, I'm sure. Formatting is basically impossible. But hey, I do this for you guys. You like, four people that care. You keep me going, really, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter, review if you did. Or if you didn't leave some constructive feedback. Peace out. V_V


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Dose any one else stalk the main page for DGM Fan fiction and see how long it takes the new chapter to up load? Because I do. Every. Single. Time. My average is in about ten minuets. You?

Allen and Alice could only stair at the redheaded exorcist as he threw his tantrum. Neither really knew what to do given the circumstances. They weren't even totally sure why he had started to freak out in the first place.

Alice moved first, bending down to console the the over grown toddler. "Hey Lavi, whats wrong?" Lavi just shook his head.

Allen went to the other side of Lavi and gave it a shot too. "It's okay you can tell us, what's wrong? Did you stub your toe? Are okay?"

Lavi turned on him in an instant.

"No, ALLEN, I didn't stub my toe, I lost my frigging innocence! And then I forgot about it! Do you know what a blow to my pride that is? I, Lavi BOOKMAN, _forgot_ that I  lost my innocence to some red headed vixen! Who could forget such a thing. I'm a disgrace. The old man is going to have to get a new apprentice now, I am clearly unfit to be his apprentice. And yet I still have this GOD DAMN EYE PATCH!" Lavi looked like he was about to cry, which terrified the the other two.

"Hey now Lavi, lets just think about this a little! If we can just revers Komuis little experiment everything will go back to normal! Only one Kanda will hate you, you wont hit on me any more, and most importantly you can get you innocence back! And anything else that you may have lost," Alice was trying her hardest to make the normally optimistic one see the brighter side of things again.

Lavi wiped at his eye and stood up with a sudden look of determination. "That's right! That's what I came here to do, and now I'm going to do it. Nothing can stop me," Lavi did some quick stretches and then shook it off, "Okay, right this way, there is a little hand cart over here. It'll work alight, it's just slower then my hammer."

Alice and Allen shared a look as the suddenly revitalized Bookman made his way down the track to what was indeed an old hand cart.

"She's old but she works pretty well. It shouldn't take too long, less then an hour if we work together and really put our backs into it. Alice, you keep an eye out for any turns, me and Allen will get this thing moving," Lavi stude on the hand cart in a ready position and barked out directions. "Remember every body, lean into the turns or else we will end up braking this beauty." Lavi was ready go. He rummaged around in his pocket and look out a box of matches to light a lantern that was hanging on the cart. Then he took his coat off and turned to them. "Well? Get your buts over here. Just because we can't see it doesn't mean that we aren't wasting daylight. I have to get my memory back before the old man kills me."

The two silverets shared a look again. It was hard to tell which was more scary, a crying Lavi, or a serious Lavi driven.

"Hey, I'm going to leave you if you two don't get a move on. There could be a time limit on this cures. Either you get moving or I leave you here to be lost forever. Or worse, caught by Komui."

Another shared look. _Serious_ _._ Serious was definitely more frightening.

 **AN:** Which do you think would be scarier, a crying Lavi or a super serious Lavi? I'm not sure why this chapter was pushed off for so long. Sorry for this chapter really short and filler-y chapter, but I need to get them to where they are going some how. If that means I have to commit a small writing sin, then I have to commit a small writing sin. I'll repent latter. This story will be coming to a close pretty soon anyhow I think. I already know what the way to fix the curse is, but I wanna see what you guys think. Keep in mind the T rating, but how would you guess that this little issue would get resolved? Also, as always comment what you think. See you later. V_V


	6. Chapter 6

**An:** Long time no see! I hope you are as happy to see me as I am to see you. Especially since I come bearing the gift of a new chapter! Thank you Saturnspaz for the gift you left me last chapter (it was a review). And you beat me to this chapter, witch is less fun. But I love the well written and thoughtful comment any way! And for you detail oriented people you may have noticed that the last five chapters where lightly edited for a smother reading experience. You're welcome.

Female Lavi sat watching the two Kandas continued to fight as they had been for the last three hours. At first it was funny to watch them hurl insults at each other jinxing the whole way through, every copied insult just making them more and more aggravated.

When they finally started actually fighting is was amazing to see them go after each other, two people with the exact same training and ability, fighting toe to toe, there was nothing like it. The only difference was the lack of innocence on one side of the fight, but Yu more then made up for it by reading the others attacks and dodging them flawlessly, throwing random objects at the other as he could reach them.

They had fought their way through practically the entire building before reaching a training room full of weapons with much stronger walls.

And that was the last interesting thing to happen as far as Lavi was concerned. She had fallowed the just to see how it would turn out, but since then the two had been fighting at basically a stale mate, each only occasionally getting a lucky hit in here and there, nothing terribly serious.

Lavi would have thought that with out his innocence Kanda would have lost to his fully equipped counter part, but that just didn't seem to be the case. Kanda was more then just his sword it seemed.

Both Kandas stood across from each other breathing heavily as they glared the other down, both finally seeming to realize that they where a perfect match.

"Mugan activate!" Yuu lifted her sword up and slid her fingers across the blade activating the innocence in a desperate move to win and Yu stared in shock at the fact that someone else had been able to activate HIS innocence.

 _Now that's new._ Up until now they had been fighting with out activation, Lavi assumed because it was a waist of energy to fight activated against anything that wasn't an akuma. _Guess Yuu finally got sick of losing,_ Lavi leaned forward on her chair and dedicated herself to memorizing what was sure to be an interesting fight. This would be basically the only fight an exorcist was ever going to have against his own innocence.

"First illusion: Ichigen!" Yuu let out the command to attack while her counterpart was still frozen in shock.

The insect looking things launched out of the sword straight for Kanda but stopped just before coming into contact with him. They looked as though they where smelling him and looking him over, but not attacking him.

"What the hell?!" Yuu looked down at he sword and then back at Yu in angry confusion before stomping over to and griping him by the collar of his shirt. A comical sight considering she was slightly shorter and leaner looking then him. "What the fuck is going on here you impostor?!"

"Impostor?! I'm not the impostor, you're the crazy bitch that came from no where and stole Mugan like some thief!" As the Kandas yelled at each other their innocence insects and Lavi watched the back and fourth like a tennis match, both most likely wondering how long it was going to take them to figure out what was happening.

In the distance there was a loud boom fallowed by screams of terror and the sound of Komui trying to lure out the missing Allens and other Lavi.

With the explosion having interrupted them both, the Asian duo stared at each other in silence for a moment and Lavi could almost hear the gears in their heads turning as they put the pieces together.

"Komui."

 _There we go!_ Now that they had things figured out maybe they could get this sorted out before too much damage was caused.

 **An:** Haha it has been a fairly long time huh? I'm back though! And you all thought I was dead. TBH I feel I was dead. I don't even know why it took me thing long too get this out, I've known this was going to be the next chapter since I wrote the last one. I'm just lazy I guess. But as always comment what you think, I love hearing those, and how you suspect the issue will be resolved. I already know, but I want to see what your guesses are!


End file.
